Mr. Incredible
Robert "Bob" Parr (superhero name Mr. Incredible), is a fictional superhero with great strength and durability introduced in the animated Disney/Pixar motion picture The Incredibles. His strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow "super" Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone. Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), who have three children together, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. The movie In the past, superheroes were commonplace. However, due to injuries and other incidents stemming from Mr. Incredible's rescue attempts on the day of his marriage to Elastigirl, superheroes became unpopular with the public and remaining superheroes were placed in protection programs, forced to hide their hero identities. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl have settled into a suburban lifestyle near the city of Metroville as Bob and Helen Parr with three children. Dash and Violet have super powers as well — Dash with super-speed and Violet with invisibility and the ability to create forcefields, respectively — but their infant Jack-Jack has yet to reveal any such powers. Bob finds his job at an insurance agency boring, and secretly goes off at night with his best friend and fellow superhero Frozone to stop crime. Bob loses his job and threatens his family's superhero identity when he finally injures his self-serving boss in a fit of frustration. Bob discovers a package from Mirage that offers him the chance to use his superhero abilities to stop a rogue robot, the Omnidroid 9000, on a remote island, for a large sum of money. Bob keeps his job loss and the new offer secret from Helen and completes the job, reliving his old superhero days. He spends several days working himself back into shape, and getting a new super suit made from costume designer Edna Mode. Bob takes another offer by Mirage to help on the island, but finds himself against a much more powerful Omnidroid, which overpowers him. He quickly learns that these robots have been created by Buddy Pine, snubbed by Bob despite being his biggest fan years ago and has now taken the name Syndrome; Syndrome seeks revenge on Mr. Incredible and other superheroes. After tricking Syndrome into believing he had been killed, Bob sneaks into his base and discovers that Syndrome has used the adaptable Omnidroid to kill off many of his former superhero colleagues, improving the model from each battle, though is relieved that the identify of his wife or kids is not yet known, but learns that Lucius' location is. Meanwhile, Helen has become suspicious of Bob's activities, and discovers he has visited Edna. She finds that Edna, in creating Bob's new suit, created new suits for each member of the Parr family, including a homing device in each suit; Helen uses it to discover Bob's location on the remote island, but inadvertently causes Bob to be captured by Syndrome when the device goes off. Helen procures a jet to find Bob, but finds Dash and Violet have stowed away. When Syndrome shoots the jet down as it nears the island, the three are able to escape using their powers. On land, Helen frees her husband from the base while Dash and Violet avoid capture by Syndrome's forces. The four reunite but are quickly captured by Syndrome and are recognized as a family of superheroes. Syndrome reveals that he plans to launch the final Omnidroid to Metroville, using a control armlet to act as if he was saving the city in order to gain superhero status. After the robot is launched, Mirage helps the Parrs to escape and follow on a second rocket, using a trailer van for everyone to travel in. The Parrs arrive in Metroville as the Omnidroid lays waste to the city, and are quickly met by Frozone. Syndrome attempts to stop the robot, but the robot recognizes the armlet as a threat to itself and shoots it off Syndrome. The Parrs and Frozone team together to use the armlet to disable the Omnidroid, saving the city. They return home, learning that the public no longer shuns superheroes, but find that Syndrome, having discovered the Parrs' identity, is attempting to kidnap Jack-Jack. As Syndrome flies back to his waiting jet, Jack-Jack's powers of shifting into multiple forms manifests itself, causing Syndrome to drop him, and after Bob tosses his sports car (which he purchased in between his trips to Nomanisan) at the cabin of Syndrome's jet, Syndrome himself is apparently killed when his cape gets stuck into the jet's engine, pulling him in. Helen is able to catch Jack-Jack safely while Violet's force-field ability saves the family from the wreckage of Syndrome's jet. The Parrs take up their normal life, but when the city is threatened by the Underminer, they quickly don their outfits to fight him Powers Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. In the DVD's Special Features section he is also listed to possess some form of danger sense, though this seems to be more an intuitive than a super ability. In an early opening of the film, he possessed immunity to injury, shown when his fingers accidentally got in the way of a meat cleaver, but only ending up bending the metal, ruining the blade. This power is not present in the final film, as he bleeds when slashed by the Omnidroid. Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall, with massive shoulders, chest, and arms, as befits his superhuman strength. He stands 6 feet tall and weighs 350 pounds. Events after the movie ''Rise of The Underminer'' In this video game, Mr. Incredible tells the family to evacuate the city (along with the rest of the citizens of Metroville) after they are surrounded by The Underminer's robots. After destroying the robots, Mr. Incredible and Frozone follow The Underminer underground and fight more robots along the way. When they access The Underminer's main computer, they learn that he plans to use a machine called the Magnomizer to make the surface world feel like his home. In order to stop the Magnomizer, they have to go through the Sludge Station. After fighting more robots and hard obstacles, they destroy a machine blocking their path and apparently do the same thing to a wall which reveals a snowy underground part. They go through it and enter a room where they encounter the Magnomizer Guardian and her robot minions. Mr. Incredible throws enough objects to make the Guardian go into overdrive and destroy the room. He and Frozone escape in time, and take an elevator into the Magnomizer basement. They fight more robots and work their way up, but have to avoid falling from a trap staircase that they cross, and finally reach the top of the building, where the Magnomizer is. Mr. Incredible uses his strength to unscrew the bolts that hold the machine down while Frozone fends off the guard robots. After Mr. Incredible unscrews the last bolt, the building starts to self-destruct. Luckily, the heroes escape with a tank-like machine which falls all the way into a deep, dark pit. There, they fight more robots, whom the Crustodian, head of the Giant Robot Factory, had alerted of the heroes' presence in the Factory. Finally, the two reach the apparent main office, where the Crustodian is, and eventually defeat the Crustodian in battle, causing the Factory to begin crumbling apart. The Crustodian starts to leave, and Frozone tells Mr. Incredible that there is no time to destroy it (which Incredible is obsessed with doing). They leave once the Crustodian disappears and take an elevator that leads to an underwater tower. They figure out that they are in a power plant run by a robot named Dug, and that the water is breaking through the crumbling plant. The two reach Dug (after battling difficult robots), who tells them that he did not intend to have the robots attack them, and he agrees to help them save some non-human scientists who are stranded somewhere else in the plant. Along the way, the heroes protect Dug from rouge robots over which Dug has no command and also from lasers, lethal obstacles, and gaps. After all this, Dug opens the door to another elevator to allow Mr. Incredible and Frozone to rescue the scientists, but refuses to travel any further, leaving the heroes on their own. The heroes find the scientists and save them from being exterminated by rouge robots and lasers. After the heroes take these threats down, the scientists help them return to the surface and confront The Underminer, who shows off a giant machine. But first, the heroes must fight more robots that The Underminer has for them, and after the duo defeats the robots, The Underminer returns with another machine. The heroes damage the machine but The Underminer returns to the bigger machine while the rest of the robots fall at the hands of the heroic duo. The Underminer returns to attack the heroes, but they manage to best him. When The Underminer returns to the smaller machine, he has run out of reinforcements and the rest of the Incredible Family returns to watch as the duo defeats him, the small machine goes haywire, takes off into the air, and crashes onto the big machine, creating a large explosion which presumably kills The Underminer, and the heroes escape the blast. ''Holiday Heroes'' In the short comic, The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes, he picks Mount Tiki Toki for a family vacation, but when the volcano on the island erupts, he, Helen (transformed into a water bowl), and Dash (who kicks at high speed) pick up some water from the ocean to save Lucius (who is desperately trying to freeze the lava) from being dehydrated by the extreme heat from the eruption. The episode forces the family to vacation somewhere else. ''Disneyland Adventure'' Mr. Incredible appears in the Disney on Ice production Disneyland Adventure. Boom! Comics publications In an interview with Comic Book Resources, Boom! Studios writer and editor-in-chief Mark Waid disclosed that Boom! Comics' first Incredibles story arc, Family Matters, has Mr. Incredible slowly losing his powers (something he is hiding from his family), and that Edna Mode's cousin, Doc Sunbright, has to find out why.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19629 Actors *Mr. Incredible's voice actors include: **Craig T. Nelson in the original English version **Victor Trujillo in the Latin American Spanish version **José Antonio Ceinos in the Castilian Spanish version **Markus-Maria Profitlich in the German version **Marc Alfos in the French version ** Benoit Rousseau in the Canadian French version **Demetres Starovas in the Greek version **Csuja Imre in the Hungarian version **Adalberto Maria Merli in the Italian version **Piotr Fronczewski in the Polish version **Márcio Seixas in the Brazilian Portuguese version **Allan Svensson in the Swedish version **Shahrukh Khan in the Hindi version **Francis Ng in the Cantonese version **For the Japanese dub, Mr. Incredible was Tomokazu Miura's first role as a seiyū. *In A Magic Kingdom Adventure, Bob is played by Igor Sinyutin. However, Nelson does not provide the voice. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Film superheroes Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:2004 introductions Category:Fictional characters from Chicago